A Dragonslayer's Guilt, A Demon's Love
by corialanus
Summary: Lisanna dies again.  Natsu is hellbent on revenge while MiraJane needs someone to help take away the pain.  Can Natsu be there for her, or will his desire for vengeance destroy MiraJane's already wounded heart?  Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone I'm Corialanus and this story is going to be my second entry into the realm of Fairy Tail fan-fiction. To those of you who are reading any of my three other stories that are still in progress, don't worry I'm not giving up on those. I just had the idea for this story pop into my head as I was brainstorming for my others, and my brain wouldn't cooperate and let me keep writing anything else until I wrote this first chapter. Like I said though I have both of the next chapters for Requiping a Naked Heart and Mr. Mizukage? half written, and I hope to put one up before Christmas, and the other shortly after Christmas. **

**This story is going to be a love story between Natsu and MiraJane. In Fairy Tail I read almost any pairings (except Jellal/Erza) and I particularly am willing to read Natsu with almost any female character. I'm kind of surprised at how few Natsu and MiraJane stories there are, I think it's like five, so I'm going to add my own contribution to this under-used pairing. I think in Fairy Tail fan-fiction every pairing that isn't Natsu and Lucy is kind of under-appreciated. So anyway, the premise of this story is going to be that Lisanna dies again after being brought back from Edolas. This obviously has a devastating effect on both MiraJane and Natsu, but ultimately sharing the pain of the loss brings the two of them closer than ever before. This story will take place a few months after they return from Edolas and will be canon up until the episode entitled Lisanna. Obviously from that point on however it will divert significantly from the Fairy Tail manga and anime. There will be sexually explicit content in this story so if you don't like that I warned you ahead of time. And oh yeah I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks to anybody reading this story, and I hope you enjoy it. Like most writers I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative, every review puts a smile on my face. Ok anyway enough of my babbling, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>The last rays of sunlight hit the walls of the Fairy Tail Guild house, giving off a beautiful shine as they were reflected off of the windows. Inside those walls however, there was no shine, and none of the usual laughter and boisterous behavior that usually went on inside the main room of the guild were to be seen this evening. The fun and happy atmosphere that was generally omnipresent inside Fairy Tail had been replaced by an unseen cloud of gloominess and despair. The cause of this change was the death of one of the guilds purest hearts, Lisanna.<p>

Fairy Tail was much more like a family than a guild, so the death of one of its members always weighed heavy on all their hearts, but what made the death of Lisanna even more devastating was that they had all suffered through it before. They thought they lost Lissana years ago, but then as if by a miracle she had come back to them. The return of the beloved white haired girl brought tears and the biggest of smiles to every member, and months of happiness unprecedented to Fairy Tail. But oh what a cruel mistress fate could be, for not even three months had passed before Lisanna would be taken from them once again. This time however she was not simply pulled into another world, this time she was truly dead, murdered by a despicable dark wizard who wanted to be known only as "The Fairy Killer". Though everyone in the guild carried a burden on their hearts at the loss, there were three for whom that weight was unimaginable, and one of those was Lisanna's sister MiraJane.

MiraJane was usually the brightest and most beautiful wizard in the halls of Fairy Tail. She loved to gossip and play a diverse set of roles from matchmaker and referee to cheerleader for all of her guildmates, but today she had neither the energy nor the drive to fulfill these more pleasant aspects of her job as waitress and bartender for the guild. Despite it being just two days removed from the funeral for her baby sister she was at working passing out drinks to her friends. Both her brother Elfman and the Master Markarov had told her not to come today to serve drinks, but she just needed to be out of her house. It was just too painful to be in that house, a house that was far too empty and dark without the light of Lisanna.

MiraJane couldn't help but look over at Juvia, who had been the only one with her sister when she was attacked. MiraJane mostly felt empty inside, but one of the few things she did feel was an anger towards the blue-haired water mage, and then anger at herself for feeling that way. Part of her blamed Juvia for escaping from "The Fairy Killer", and that part wished that it was Juvia who died and not Lisanna. Thinking that brought out the other side of MiraJane's feelings though, the part that just hurt. She knew that Juvia didn't kill her sister, in fact in the short time that she had Lisanna back Juvia had become a great friend to Lisanna. She also remembered what Juvia looked like when she brought back Lisanna's body, the girl was terribly weak and brutalized. She could tell that Juvia fought hard and did everything she could to protect Lisanna, and then failing that still somehow managed to bring back Lisanna to the guild despite her own desperate state. She could remember Juvia crying her eyes out and begging everyone in the guild for forgiveness for letting them all down. MiraJane didn't want to hate Juvia, but she just had too. She had so many dark and despair driven thoughts she needed somewhere to direct them.

MiraJane next looked over to Lucy and Happy who were sitting with Wendy and Carla talking about Erza and Natsu. Erza had immediately after the funeral gone off to investigate about the "The Fairy Killer" so she could get some sort of justice for the guild. Natsu took Lisanna's death very badly. When he first heard he freaked out and went on a destructive rampage until Erza subdued him. Then after the funeral he went and rebuilt her grave that he had taken down when she came back from Edolas, and once the grave was rebuilt he locked himself away inside his little house and had not been seen by anyone except Happy since.

A sad smile crossed MiraJane's face as she remembered a day that Lisanna came back from Natsu's. He and Happy had taken her to the grave he made for her, and said that he wanted her help in taking it down. The three of them then spent the whole day having a picnic and reverting to their old game of pretending to be a family with her and Natsu as the parents and Happy as the son. MiraJane could remember the happiest expression on Lisanna's face as she talked about Natsu. She told MiraJane that while she loved her and Elfman so much, her fondest memories, the ones that she thought of the most in Edolas were of Natsu. When she was in Edolas she was so distraught that she would never make any of her childhood dreams of having a family with Natsu come true. She remembered the look of pure joy on Lisanna's face as she talked about him. Lisanna continued to tell MiraJane about all of these beautiful plans she had for her wedding to the dragonslayer. She knew the color she wanted her dress to be, and what flowers and music would be at the ceremony. She already had names picked out for their children, Lisanna went on for hours about how much she loved Natsu, and how happy she was that now all of her dreams could actually come to fruition. Now all of those hopes and dreams were gone, and all the little pink haired nieces and nephews that MiraJane would have loved so much would never come to be.

MiraJane was very worried about Natsu, as she knew that he would be the only person hurt by Lisanna's death as much as Elfman and herself. Her worry caused her to start eavesdropping on what was being discussed between Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

Happy said, "He blames himself for her dying again."

Lucy asked voice laced with concern, "That doesn't make any sense Happy, he was nowhere near her, he couldn't of done anything to save her."

Happy continued, "Aye, but Lisanna asked him to go on this mission with her."

Everyone who heard that piece of information let out a little gasp. Lucy asked, "If she asked him to go, why would Natsu say no."

Happy answered, "He heard another rumor about Igneel and we went off to investigate, but as always it turned out to be nothing. Then we got back and heard about Lisanna, and well you know."

They all nodded remembering Natsu's grief stricken outburst. Happy started speaking again, now with tears starting to form in his eyes, "And now he won't see anybody, and he doesn't want to come out of the house, he barely even talks to me."

Wendy said, "Don't worry Happy, he's just hurting, it'll get better soon."

Happy, still crying, answered the despair in his voice growing with every syllable, "That's the thing Wendy, he said he's leaving tomorrow. He's going to go and hunt down "The Fairy Killer" for murdering Lisanna. But he forbid me from going, he said he needed to do this by himself, and that I should stay here and look after Lucy and Wendy."

MiraJane had heard enough, she got up and stormed out of the guild without saying a word to anyone. She was already mad at Erza for going off on her own investigation, she was not going to let Natsu go off on a wild goose chase after somebody who they knew almost nothing about. He could be gone for who knows how long, and he might even get himself killed. Fairy Tail had already had enough pain and sorrow, she wouldn't let him go off and do something stupid to add to it all. She marched along, burning with anger, running all the things she would say to him through her head.

Eventually she reached his house and stood outside his door which she banged furiously on. She heard him say in an angry voice, "Go away Lucy, How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to talk to anybody."

She yelled back, "It's not Lucy, let me in Natsu I need to talk to you."

He answered his voice calming a little, "Oh Mira, all right I'll talk but only for a minute."

The door opened and she saw the inside of his house, which looked like a hurricane had blown through it. He asked, "So what is it?"

She walked in and stepped past him as she started to speak, "I heard about your plan from Happy."

He snorted and answered, "So what, did you come here to stop me? I don't care what you or anyone else says, even the master or Erza, I'm leaving tomorrow."

MiraJane continued growing more annoyed by the second, "It's stupid Natsu, you don't know anything or have any clues of who he is or where he is. All you're going to do is wander around like an idiot and get yourself killed."

Natsu felt the anger he had been battling with ever since he heard about Lisanna's death starting to boil underneath his skin so he shot back loudly, "Thanks for thinking I'm an idiot Mira. But like I said, no one can talk me out of this, I need to do this, I need to kill him."

MiraJane responded, "You don't know who he is, it's useless Natsu, why do you need to do this?"

Natsu continued even more angry, "I need to do it for her. I have to do it for her. I can't let her down again."

MiraJane shouted back, "It's too late Natsu, she's dead. Why weren't you there for her when she was alive? When she really needed you. She doesn't need anything from you anymore, she's dead."

MiraJane was getting ready for Natsu to yell back even louder, but she was not prepared for what actually happened, Natsu collapsed onto his knees and started to bawl his eyes out. As he was sobbing she heard him say, "I know that MiraJane. She begged me to go with her. I can still see her face as she pleaded. I had to go and chase another stupid rumor, and now she's gone forever. I never told her, I always thought we'd have more time, but it's all gone, I lost her again."

Watching Natsu like this broke MiraJane's heart yet again. She knew Natsu loved Lisanna as much as she did and she could see all the pain in her heart splayed across his face. MiraJane dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Natsu. He put his head on her shoulder as he continued to cry. He begged, "Mira, I'm so sorry. Your sister is dead, she's dead and it's all my fault. I should've been with her. Once she came back I should have never let her be away from me again."

Mira whispered, "Shhh, Natsu it's not your fault, we both know she would've never let you stay by her side forever. She would've gone off on her own adventures."

Natsu answered, "But not this time Mira. She begged me, I could've been with her, I could've stopped him, I could've saved her."

MiraJane leaned down and kissed the top of Natsu's head, and squeezed him as hard as she could, trying to show him how he wasn't alone.

He asked, "Why are you hugging me Mira, please just hate me and leave me here. Lisanna's gone because of me."

MiraJane kept squeezing him and kissed his head again as she answered, "I don't hate you Natsu, I never could. I know you miss her as much as I do, you couldn't know what would happen, please stop blaming yourself."

Natsu looked up eyes full of tears and he asked, "It just hurts so much Mira, I have to make him pay for what he did. I let her down so many times, I can't let her down in death."

MiraJane answered, cupping his cheek, "You never let her down Natsu, she loved you, you made her happier than anyone."

Natsu said saddened, "I know, I know she loved me, I loved her so much too, but I never even told her once. She died and she never knew. I used to swear that if she got brought back to me somehow I'd stop wasting time and I'd tell her how I felt. Then she came back and I never told her. I broke my promise to fate, so she got taken away again."

MiraJane kissed him on the cheek this time and she tried to soothe him by saying, "She didn't die because you broke your promise, and don't worry Natsu, she knew you loved her, she never doubted it."

Natsu kept crying and buried his head back into her shoulder. The strangest mix of emotions were swirling around inside of MiraJane. She was incredibly sad, but holding Natsu so close, feeling his heat and his distress, and hearing him pour his heart out to her had created a very strong feeling of longing inside of her, longing for him.

MiraJane was well known throughout the world for her beauty, and many men had approached her but she just never felt anything for any of them. She thought maybe something was wrong with her, she never understood how she could not ever have that feeling for anyone. Now she was really concerned something was wrong with her, because here at the most bizarre time, when she was grieving the death of her sister with her sister's pseudo boyfriend, she felt her body tingling with desire. She had felt so miserable these past days, feeling nothing but pain and emptiness, but now she wanted to feel something else. Something to drive away the bad and make her feel good. She wanted to feel Natsu's mouth on hers, she wanted to feel his hands on her body, she wanted to feel exactly how hot every inch of him was.

MiraJane kissed his forehead and said, "Natsu, please don't leave, I can't lose anyone else, I can't lose you too."

Natsu looked up and locked his gaze into the gigantic blue ocean that were MiraJane's eyes. He was mesmerized by just how beautiful they looked despite the tears and the sadness floating on their surface. MiraJane continued, "Please Natsu, stay with me." Then she lowered her head and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Natsu was stunned and didn't really know how to react.

MiraJane pulled back and said softly, "I'm so alone Natsu, I miss her so much, I just feel empty. I want to stop feeling like that if even only for a second." She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips again, this time much more aggressively. Her tongue shot out demanding entrance to Natsu's mouth. Natsu was still shocked by what was going on but he submissively granted MiraJane's tongue access and it found his and the two started to dance.

Mirajane moaned in pleasure as the two kissed. Natsu was so confused, his eyes were still filled with tears, but he couldn't say that he hated kissing MiraJane. He never really put much time into thinking about girls, but he wasn't blind, he knew that MiraJane was absolutely gorgeous. Still he never kissed Lisanna like this, it didn't seem right to be doing this with MiraJane while he was still grieving her sister. He broke away and said, "Mira, stop, what are you doing?"

MiraJane was disappointed when he pulled back, for a few seconds there she had felt alive again, felt good. MiraJane said, "I know it's weird Natsu, but it felt right didn't it? I feel so empty Natsu, I know you do too, don't fight it, just lose yourself in the moment." She leaned in again and kissed him fiercely yet again.

Natsu returned the kiss for several moments, but then pulled away again asking, "I can't. what about Lisanna?"

MiraJane answered starting to cry, "I don't know Natsu, I don't know. I don't think she'd be happy watching us be miserable. I've been dead for days, Natsu I know you have too. Please Natsu make me feel better, I need you, I want you." She pushed him down onto his back and straddling him started to kiss him again even harder. She ripped open his vest and started to rub her hands up and down his taut muscular chest. She also started to grind her pelvis up and down on his.

The confusion inside of Natsu continued to grow. Part of him felt guilty about kissing MiraJane, but most of him was giving into the feelings of desire that were building as she rocked back and forth on top of him. The sadness and pain he had been wrestling with for days was slowly fading to the back of his mind as the feeling of her nails dragging across his flesh was driving him mad. MiraJane broke away from the kiss and whispered, "Thank you Natsu, I need this, I need you."

She started to bite his neck and she used one of her hands to pull the top of her dress down exposing both of her breasts. She flattened out wanting to feel the heat of his body on her nipples. She tingled as she felt his chest touch her exposed flesh, and she also felt his cock which had been rapidly growing while she straddled him rub through the fabric of their clothes on her very wet and excited pussy. She pleaded into his ear, "Touch me Natsu. I want your hands to touch every inch of me."

She then started to kiss him again very hard. Natsu's reluctance was disappearing and his one hand grabbed the side of her exposed breast and he rubbed her nipples. She shivered in gratifaction as she felt the warm and calloused hands of Natsu on her delicate flesh. No one had ever touched her breasts before, except for herself of course, and the way that Natsu's hands were so much hotter and stronger and just more manly excited her in a way that she couldn't even understand.

She moved her hand down his stomach, slowly stroking him as she felt his body tremble at her touch. Her hand found its target as she undid the simple knot that kept his pants on and pulled them down harshly just below his ass cheeks. Natsu became incredibly nervous as his cock was fully exposed and then he felt her grab it and wrap her beautiful delicate fingers fully around it.

Natsu looked up into her eyes, his face ablaze with a million different contrasting emotions. He felt shy, excited, still sad, nervous, and so many more. He asked voice trembling, "MiraJane, I've never. are you sure?"

She kissed him again trying to reassure him. Then she pulled back, "Thank you Natsu, I've never either, but I want to share it with you, I'm ready." She could feel his heart racing with every throb of his cock as she straightened up and lifted her dress up sliding up and having his cock disappear under the maroon fabric. She used her other hand to gently pull her panties down just enough as the hand around his manhood guided it towards her now exposed pussy. Natsu felt the heat of her approaching his cock and he looked into her eyes, and she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen a second before the folds of her pussy engulfed his cock.

She jumped a little in pain as she felt Natsu thrust into her fully for the first time. He saw her wince and then he froze his hips as he said, "Oh my Mira, are you OK?"

She wouldn't let him be concerned for long as she started to slide up and down on top of him. Natsu felt the greatest sensations of his life as he felt his cock being squeezed inside the warmth and wetness of MiraJane. She put her hand on his face as she rocked up and down and moaned, "Yes Natsu, It's so good."

Being a completely inexperienced man in the ways of sex the intensity of the situation soon got the best of him and he could feel his climax fast approaching. He tried to speak up and say, "Mira, I'm gon…" but her mouth crashed down on his as he tried to warn her of his impending orgasm. She was kissing him more passionately than she had yet and her rocking had increased to a furious pace. In about ten seconds Natsu exploded inside of her and she felt the heat of his cum flow into her. She slowed her grinding on him gradually, but kept kissing him hard. After about a minute she lifted herself off of him and then rolled over next to him on the floor.

Natsu was still totally flabbergasted by what had just happened in the past five minutes. He felt MiraJane cuddle into him and he heard the very quiet sound of sobbing and he looked down to see her face nestled on his chest. He then felt the warm and salty sensation of a tear dropping onto his skin. He started to panic, did she regret what just happened, did he take advantage of her? What kind of a man was he, having rushed sex on the floor with a girl who had just lost her sister. He said scared, "I'm so sorry Mira, I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to make you do this."

He was surprised when she responded with a laugh. She lifted her head up from his chest and smiled at him wiping the tears out of her eye. She said, "I don't think you had much say in the matter Natsu. I don't regret it for a second Natsu, this is the happiest I've been since, you know."

Natsu smiled back and this time he leaned in to give her a kiss. Their lips stayed together only for a moment and then she lowered her head back onto his chest. She asked, "Can I stay here with you tonight Natsu? I don't want to be alone."

Natsu nodded and said, "Of course."

MiraJane then said, "And please Natsu, don't leave me, don't go out after that man, at least until Erza comes back with some information. Please, Please, Please Natsu, I can't do this, I need you with me."

Natsu nodded and said, "Of course Mira, I won't make the same mistakes. I'll be here for whatever you need."

He felt her squeeze him tight in her arms as she said, "Thanks Natsu." He pulled his pants back up and closed his eyes as he started to think about Lisanna and MiraJane and what all of this meant for his future.

**AN: Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it. Unlike most of my stories I decided to jump right into the action. I plan on updating sometime in early January. As I said in the intro I'd love to hear your thoughts about my story, and Happy Holidays to everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again everyone, here is the second chapter of my newest story. I was planning on finishing the chapter I have half written for my Naruto story, but I've been kind of stuck in my head on that for a while. But since I felt like writing and I was pretty sure of where I wanted to go with this story I just switched over. I liked the first chapter of this story, so I'm dedicated to continuing with this one for a quite a while. I'll try to update it about twice a month, but as I've said before I'm in the middle of writing three other stories and sometimes I get stuck on one for a while so there is no hard promise I actually can update twice a month. Anyway sorry for rambling on about my writing process, thanks for reading and as always I'd love to hear your opinions.**

* * *

><p>MiraJane woke up with the very unusual sensation of a strong manly grip wrapped around her waist, and the intense heat of someone draped all over her body. It was strange, and for a second she was afraid, but then as her mind was flooded with the memories of last night, and the hair on her neck tingled at the steady rhythmic breathing of Natsu, she calmed, and started to appreciate just how right this felt. She laid her arm on top of his and pulled it in closer to her as she snuggled as far into his warmth as she could.<p>

He mumbled a little bit in his sleep, but then she smiled as she felt him squeeze her tight, and nuzzle his naked body even closer to her. She turned around inside of his grasp, and stared at his sleeping face. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. This sensation of being in bed naked with Natsu was still entirely new, and it was like nothing she had ever experienced in life.

MiraJane was still a little sore from her first sexual encounter. After their first time on the floor she and Natsu had moved to the bed and done it two other times throughout the course of the night. She was surprised by how aggressive and passionate he was after he got past the timidity of the first time. She felt so wanted and was just enthralled by the desire in his eyes, and his touch was absolutely intoxicating. The thing that surprised her was that no matter how incredible she felt when he was inside of her, and how the fires of his passion ignited every inch of her body as he touched her, what really shocked her was that all of the highs she felt last night were nothing compared to the togetherness and closeness she felt now. Wrapped in his arms she felt like nothing in the world could be wrong.

Suddenly MiraJane felt the tears come down her cheek, tears that reminded her what brought her here. She was here in Natsu's arms because her sister was dead. She pulled out of Natsu's arms as she wiped the tears off of her cheek. She started to gather her clothes, but the loss of her heat seemed to have stirred the young dragonslayer. He poked his head up a little and said, "Mira, is that you?"

MiraJane decided that she didn't want to worry him so she smiled and sucked up the tears as she answered, "Yea it's me Natsu. I was going to get dressed and go home, I'm sure Elfman is wondering where I am."

Natsu nodded groggily and said, "Oh yea, that makes sense,"

MiraJane finished putting her clothes on and then she crawled up onto Natsu's bed next to him. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, then she pulled back and said, "Thanks Natsu, you should go back to sleep."

He looked over at her and said, "I guess, are you sure you're ok to go home? Are you going to tell Elfman about what happened?"

She smiled and said, "Yea I'm ok Natsu, and don't worry I won't say anything to Elfman."

Natsu answered, "Oh I wasn't worried, but what are we going to do."

MiraJane leaned in and kissed him again and then pulled back saying, "Let's not worry about it Natsu, we can figure it out tomorrow."

For some unknown reason in her mind she started to panic, what if Natsu ignored last night and left to get revenge anyway. She started to cry and she desperately hugged Natsu as she pleaded with him, "Please Natsu, Please you can't leave. Please stay here Natsu, I don't know what's going on here between us now, but I do know that I need you. I need you here at Fairy Tail with me more than anything I've ever needed before. You have to swear that you won't leave me. You have to promise that….."

Natsu silenced her with a kiss; he tried to reassure her with his lips that he would be here for her. He pulled back and then grabbed both of her cheeks and stared deep into her eyes, he said, "MiraJane I promise I'll be here for you, I already let Lisanna down I won't let you down. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I swear on Igneel I'm here for you." He wiped a tear off of her cheek and he said, "We don't have to be together like last night if you don't want, I'll be here for you no matter what, however you need me. I won't leave."

MiraJane gave a vulnerable smile and she squeezed him very tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you Natsu." She then stood up from the bed and said, "OK Natsu I'm heading home, I'll see you in the guild later."

He smiled and said, "Ok Mira, I'll stop by later to see you."

MiraJane opened the door and walked out into the darkness of the very early morning, the sun's first sliver of lights were starting to peek above the horizon. She started to run towards her apartment that she shared with her brother. She was actually concerned about what Elfman was thinking about her being out so late. Eventually she reached the door and opened it to see her brother asleep on the couch. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and pulled the blanket he had half draped over him all the way up to his chin. She then made her way into her room and stripped off her clothes and slid into one of her nightgowns. She slid under the sheets and closed her eyes. She was tired, but her mind was still buzzing with the very confusing night she had just experienced.

When she had gone to Natsu's house she was mad at him, but really she was mad at the whole situation. She thought that she was going to go there and yell at him and let him yell back at her so that both of them could get a little relief from the pain they were feeling. She never once thought that they'd end up naked and in each other's arms all night long. She still had no idea how it happened, one second he was crying in her arms, and the next she had the most intense desire to be with him.

The night with Natsu was a wonderful release from the pain she had been feeling, and the sleep she got wrapped in his arms, while it may have only lasted a few hours, was the most restful she had experienced since Lisanna died. She also woke up and had a genuine smile. She felt happy again, at least for a few moments, and she knew that she needed more from Natsu. Her heart was so heavy all the time, the weight his touch and his words could lift from it were like a present from heaven.

MiraJane started to cry again. She said, "I'm sorry Lisanna, I feel terrible, I know that this is the life you wanted with Natsu, but now after tonight I need him too. I hope you don't hate me, it just hurts so much and he's the only one who can take away the pain." She wiped the tears off of her eyes with her forearm and she rolled over in her bed.

MiraJane scrunched up in a ball on her bed. She hoped that her sister could forgive her, and she hoped that Natsu would be true to his word and stay with her. She also hoped that Natsu would not regret what happened. She needed him, and the comfort of his arms was all that could soothe her. It just terrified her to think of Natsu leaving her. It had only been a few hours since they kissed for the first time, but in that short amount of time all of the darkness and despair that had been building up inside of her heart was being pushed back by a new shining light. A light that only one pink haired dragonslayer could generate, a light that was her only beacon of hope to heal the scars left by the ravages of time and death.

MiraJane tried to clear her head, she needed to get some rest, and she had a lot of decisions to make tomorrow. She needed to find out how Natsu really felt about what happened between them, she needed to know if his feelings were anywhere near as strong as hers were. She shook her head forcibly, trying to manually drive these thoughts out of her head. She then bunched the covers up and laid out trying to lose herself to sleep as the first rays of sunlight started to creep through her window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was the second chapter, I hope you liked it. I know it was a little short, but I wanted to have a break between some of her thoughts afterwards, and their first day in the guild together afterwards. The next chapter will have some of the other characters in it as MiraJane tries to go through a normal day while struggling with her newfound feelings for Natsu. I hope to put up the next chapter by the second week of January. I'd love to hear your thoughts, every review put's a smile on my face, and most importantly thanks for reading my story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was early afternoon in the main room of the guild and MiraJane was busy performing her usual duties. The place was more quiet then usual as it seemed that many of the members had finally moved on past Lisanna's funeral and gotten back to work. MiraJane had been very busy in the morning registering all the missions various guild members took, but now she had very little to do as only Cana and Team Shadowgear were currently in the building. That was good for her because she was very distracted. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts all about the pink haired dragonslayer that she was hoping would walk through the door at any moment. A small voice of doubt was pestering the back of her mind, a voice that was scared that Natsu may have ignored what happened last night and the promises he made this morning and ran off to get revenge.

MiraJane didn't really believe this, she remembered the sincerity she saw in his eyes, and the sorrow he felt for losing Lisanna. She did trust in and believe Natsu, but it still would be reassuring if actually walked through the door. MiraJane noticed that Cana was waving her over, so she walked over to her friend and said, "Jeez Cana I just got you that gigantic barrel, there is no way you could be done with it already."

Cana laughed and said, "No I'm only halfway through. Actually I saw you sitting there with a strange look on your face so I decided to read your fortune. I haven't used my tarot cards in a while so I could use the practice. Plus it's always fun to see what lies in store for our future."

MiraJane never really put much stock in Cana's tarot cards, but she did from time to time get a reading for the fun of it, and since she was just sitting here daydreaming about Natsu she figured she may as well let Cana have her fun by reading her fortune. MiraJane shrugged and said, "Why not."

Cana nodded and then said, "Well ok then Mira. We'll do a nice and easy three card reading." She pulled out her special divination deck of tarot cards out of her bag and began to shuffle them. She then said, "Give them one shuffle to let them take in your energy. Then cut the cards once and hand them back to me."

MiraJane took the cards from Cana and followed the instructions, shuffling them once and then cutting the deck nearly in half before passing them back to Cana. Cana then spread them all out in a circle and said, " Now drag three cards from the pile and arrange them in front of you."

MiraJane reached into the pile of cards and one by one dragged three cards and lined them up next to one another. She looked up at Cana who was staring at the three cards picked, and then turned her gaze upwards at MiraJane. Cana said, "These three cards represent the three phases of time, the first will tell us about your past, the second about your present, and finally the third will tell us about your future."

Cana then reached out and flipped over the first card revealing the upside down picture of a baby being cradled in his mother arms under a gigantic sun. Cana spoke, "The inverted sun means that you have just come from a time of great sorrow." The two young women exchanged a knowing look.

Cana then moved her hand over the next card and turned it over revealing a picture of a young naked man and woman wrapped in each other's arms. Cana said a with a sliver of excitement in her voice, (A very very mild sliver, this is Cana we're talking about) "Oh isn't that interesting, in all the years I've done readings for you Mira, I've never once seen The Lovers card. The Lovers in your present means that you either have or will very soon be meeting a man who you will become involved with romantically."

MiraJane blushed at the crazy coincidence that this card would get revealed in her fortune the day after she and Natsu had been together for the first time. Cana noticed the pinkish hue that had appeared on MiraJane's face and said, "Ooh even more interesting, I guess you've already met the lucky guy."

MiraJane vigorously shook her head in denial and said, "No way Cana. I haven't MET anyone new. Plus I doubt I will."

Cana still eyed the white haired beauty suspiciously, but moved on and turned over the final card representing the future. She revealed a card with a man and a woman wearing white robes both holding a cup, the two cups were touching as if the pair was toasting one another. Cana's eyes widened at seeing this card and she let out a small gasp. She finally said, "This is unexpected. The Two of Cups as your future after The Lovers as your present, that's a very powerful sign. The cards are telling us that the man you become intertwined with now is going to be the love of your life. The future is very prosperous for the two of you if you stay together."

Cana watched MiraJane's face as her blush grew and Cana said, "I can't wait to find out who the lucky guy is."

MiraJane laughed and then said, "Seriously Cana, I just can't imagine meeting anyone new." Though truthfully she thought to herself, she was very happy with the fortune she just heard. Cana kept a strange look on her face as she piled up the cards and then put them back away in her bag before picking up the barrel of beer and taking a massive swig.

MiraJane said, "Well thanks anyway Cana, this was fun we haven't done this in a while. Your next drinks on the house." MiraJane smiled and then walked away as Cana mumbled something that sounded vaguely like thanks in a second long break between sips. MiraJane heard the door open and looked over hopeful it was Natsu but saw Lucy and Happy instead. The two of them came up to the bar and sat down in front of MiraJane.

MiraJane asked about the dragonslayer who had been running through her mind all day, "Have you guys seen Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head no, but Happy said, "Aye. He was sleeping when I went home this morning. When he woke up he said you talked to him last night and convinced him to stay. Thanks Mira."

MiraJane breathed a sigh of relief and then turned her head towards Lucy as the blonde girl asked, "Wow Mira, what did you say, he wouldn't listen to any of us."

MiraJane blushed a little as she wasn't so sure it was anything she said that convinced him, but they didn't need to know that. She answered, "I just made him realize that the best he could do right now was be here with his friends."

Lucy looked at her with awe in her eyes and said, "He's so stubborn I would have loved to see how you convinced him." MiraJane turned away, her face getting redder, embaressed about the thought of Lucy watching her and Natsu together.

The door to the guild opened and Natsu walked in looking sad. MiraJane felt her heart jump in her chest as she watched him walk up. His black eyes looked up and locked into a gaze with her and then he blushed a little and gave her a shy smile. He dropped down onto the chair next to Lucy and said, "Man I'm starving, how about you Happy?"

Happy said, "Aye, Lucy was too cheap to buy me breakfast this morning."

Lucy said, "Hey that's not true, you didn't even say you were hungry or anything."

MiraJane laughed and then said, "That's ok Happy, I'll go get you and Natsu your favorites." She turned and went to the kitchen to give the cook there orders and then walked out to the bar again. Cana waved her over and ordered another beer barrel. MiraJane turned back to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy and said, "I've got to go down into the cellar and get Cana her next round I'll be back."

Natsu hopped up and said, "I'll grab that for you Mira, I want to talk to you about something anyway."

MiraJane smiled and then said, "Thanks Natsu."

The two of them made their way down the stairs and once they hit the bottom of the them Natsu turned and grabbed MiraJane by the back and pulled her into him and kissed her hard. She happily returned his kiss, and then the two of them broke apart. Natsu said, "I wanted to do that the second I walked through the door."

MiraJane giggled and said, "I was waiting for you all day. Go grab that barrel over there by the wall, we don't want to be down here too long."

Natsu walked over and grabbed the barrel and then turned around and said, "I'm gonna eat lunch and then take Happy and maybe Lucy fishing. But tonight meet me by the old tree at eight."

MiraJane nodded and said, "Ok Natsu, that sounds good, then we can talk about what happened last night."

Natsu walked past her and started his way up the stairs. MiraJane followed behind him and then as they reached the top said, "Just give the barrel to Cana." Natsu walked over and dropped the barrel on the bar in front of Cana, and then made his way back to the chair next to Lucy.

Natsu said, "Hey Happy you want to go fishing after lunch?"

Happy said, "Aye."

Natsu said, "You can come too Lucy, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys these past couple days."

Happy started to tear up and turned away from them and Lucy smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about it Natsu, it's been hard on everybody. I'm just happy that you didn't go off on your own. I'd love to go fishing with you and Happy."

MiraJane smiled as she watched Natsu make-up with his teammates. She knew that he had taken Lisanna's death just as bad as she and Elfman did, and it was nice to see him being a little bit more like his usual self. All she needed to see now was him picking a fight with Gray, then she'd know he was all the way back. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed the food and dropped the plates off in front of Natsu and Happy.

Levy came up to the bar and waved her over. MiraJane walked over and asked, "What is it Levy?"

Levy answered, "Oh I just wanted to let you know that we're taking the job to find that missing key in Hosenka town."

MiraJane said, "Oh ok, I'll take down the request from the board and make a note. Are you going to take a spa break while you are there?"

Levy smirked and said, "Oh yeah, that's the main reason I took the job."

MiraJane laughed and then said, "Well good luck and have fun, I'll tell Gajeel you miss him."

Levy blushed a little and said, "Whatever." as she walked towards the door with Droy and Jet following behind. Natsu and Happy had both already scarfed down there food and Lucy had her usual look of disgust on her face as MiraJane walked back over to them.

Natsu stood up and said, "Well let's go Lucy and Happy. Thanks Mira, I'll see you later." She smiled at him and he grinned back as he turned to walk out with his teammates. MiraJane looked dreamily at the door, thinking about what was going to happen tonight. She still felt strange about being with Natsu. She knew that she wanted more nights like last night with him, but she was nervous about everyone finding out. She still felt bad about feeling like this so soon after her sister's death, and she was really worried about Elfman's reaction. She was also worried that maybe Natsu didn't want as much as she did. The kiss they shared in the cellar did help to alleviate those fears some though.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by Cana's voice saying, "Wow so it's Natsu. I never saw that coming."

MiraJane's face turned bright red as she said, "What!"

Cana laughed and said, "Don't think you can fool me Mira. I saw the cards you pulled and then all of a sudden Natsu is helping you get drinks out of the cellar. I don't think I've ever seen that flame brain do anything considerate in my life. Not to mention those lovey-dovey looks you two have been trading since he walked in. I've been fighting back my urge to vomit."

MiraJane thought about denying it, but the red on her cheeks and the fact that she knew Cana was not easily fooled convinced her to just own up to it. The brunette was surprisingly observant for being a lush. MiraJane said, "All right you caught me. But please don't say anything, we only just got together last night. We haven't even really talked about it since."

Cana laughed and eyed MiraJane closely as she said, "Wait don't tell me you actually. With Natsu?"

MiraJane just turned even more red and nodded.

Cana said, "Ewww, Natsu?"

MiraJane just smiled and said shyly, "It was actually really good. "

Cana looked surprised and said, "Wait, it? Oh my god, you guys. I thought you just kissed. Don't tell me you actually did it with Natsu?"

MiraJane said, "Yea, but please Cana don't say anything. I still need to figure it all out for myself and with him."

Cana smirked and said, "Don't worry Mira, you know I've always got your back. I just can't believe you and Natsu got together. But don't worry my cards never lie, the two of you are going to grow old and happy together." Cana laughed and then continued, "I always thought I'd be jealous of the guy you ended up with. But Natsu, hahaha, that's just so funny. He's like a six year old who breathes fire."

MiraJane smiled and said, "Yea he is, but I just think it's cute. Plus I don't want to brag but he is.."

Cana cut in, "Gross! I'll keep your secret Mira, but you have to promise me nooo details." She shook her head in disgust, "I still can't believe it. Natsu?"

MiraJane just grinned happily, and thought to herself maybe it wouldn't be so bad. One of her closest friends found out about her and Natsu, and she actually felt relieved by it. It seemed to release a lot of the pressure she had been feeling about the whole situation. She laughed at the horrified look Cana was still sporting and thought about how much she couldn't wait for tonight with Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked chapter 3. As always I'd love to hear any thoughts you have on my story. I'm hoping to update again in about ten days. I'm trying to work on all my stories, and I also came up with an idea for a new Fairy Tail story about a love triangle between Cana, Juvia, and Gray. I'm currently hooked on Fairy Tail so I'm just full of ideas for it. If anyone reading this also reads my Naruto story, I apologize I haven't updated in a while, but I'm kind of blocked on that one. I haven't given up on it, but I haven't watched an episode of Shippuden in like two months so I've been uninspired. I've only got about six episodes of Fairy Tail left to watch till I'm caught up to what I can find on-line so I plan on watching Shippuden after I finish Fairy Tail. Anyway, sorry for going on about my other stories, and thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone and thanks for checking out the next update for my story. This fic so far has been all about Natsu and MiraJane starting to get together as a couple, and that will continue to be the number one focus. However in the beginning of this chapter we're going to introduce the villain who is trying to take down Fairy Tail. He's going to be a completely evil homicidal jerk so hopefully you won't be too turned off by the bad guy. Don't worry though after the early part we'll get to Natsu and MiraJane's "date" by the old tree. I know the characters may be a little OOC, but in my defense you never actually see them in situations like this so how do we really know. I hope to update again in about two weeks or so. Thanks for reading and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Tsugandere Iwao was a very tall and pale black haired wizard. He held an incredible darkness inside of him, and a personal grudge that had burned an unimaginable dark spot on his already pitch-black soul. This darkness had let to his alter ego "The Fairy Killer". The man whom he paid to be his ear on the streets had just returned and informed him that the one known as Titania had been going around gathering information on "The Fairy Killer." The incident last week when he strangled that little white haired girl had done it's job. He wanted to get on the radar of Fairy Tail, and he knew that every member of that guild loved each other so killing one of them and letting the other girl escape put them steadily on the path of vengeance. He knew they were certain to seek him out and he relished the opportunity to murder each and every one of them until only that little piece of shit Makarov was left.<p>

He couldn't wait to see the look of pain in that little old man's eyes as he struggled with the death of all of "his children". The same look of pain that Iwao himself looked upon the vanquished body of his own mother the day that shrimp of a man murdered her in front of his eyes. The sorrow he had carried in his soul for all these years would be paid one hundred fold on that little bastard. Every single person he held dear to him would be stripped away from him until Makarov himself just begged to be killed, a wish that Iwao would never grant as he wanted to make the old man live with the hollow feelings of loss that had plagued him for these past thirty years.

A smile crossed his lips as he remembered how that little fairy bitch squirmed in his hands as he crushed her throat. There was nothing like the rush of watching the desperation in someone's face as the last seconds of their life flashed across their eyes. He couldn't wait until he got that chance again, until he could kill the next member of the guild he hates so much. It would not be with Erza quite yet. She was much too precious to Makarov, he would save her for the very end and let Makarov watch up close as her life was choked out of her.

Iwao grabbed the latest issue of Sorcerer Magazine off his coffee table and flipped it to the article on Fairy Tail. He turned to the page that was a picture spread of one of the newest members, a pretty little blond celestial wizard named Lucy. He licked his lips as he looked at the picture of her in a bikini. He had found his next target, but with this one he might not kill her right away. He did always have a thing for blondes so he could have some fun with her first, and then chronicle that fun with some pictures and videos that he would be more than happy to share with Makarov.

* * *

><p>MiraJane stepped out of the guild, done with her waitress and bartending duties for the day. With every step she took she could feel the butterflies in her stomach getting more and more crazy. She was so nervous and scared about her meeting with Natsu by the Old Tree in South Gate Park. She couldn't remember feeling this way since she was taking the S-class wizard exams years ago. Though it wasn't exactly the same, this felt so much more intense.<p>

MiraJane was still so worried that Natsu was going to tell her that he thought this was all a mistake and that they shouldn't see each other anymore. She didn't know how the need she felt for him had become so urgent in just a twenty four hour period. She remembered going over to yell at him. She was so full of anger but then somehow she ended up making love to him over and over again all night. She blushed a little as she remembered just how incredible it felt to have Natsu inside of her, and how her body tingled everywhere he touched her. She just couldn't wait to have the feeling of his rough and callused strong hands caressing every inch of her. To feel the heat of his breath tickle her nipples as his mouth greedily devoured her flesh.

MiraJane tried to shake the fantasies about the pink haired dragonslayer out of her head. MiraJane still didn't understand what came over her last night. In all the years she knew Natsu she had never really thought about him like that, yet somehow when she was holding him as he cried for the loss they both shared she felt an overwhelming desire and need for him. The thing that surprised her even more was that since they've separated the feelings for him have continued to grow and grow. The sense of guilt about stealing Natsu from Lisanna was still there as well, but it was being quashed by the intense need that had been dominating her entire existence for the past day.

MiraJane was lost in her thoughts and before she knew it she had reached the outskirts of the South Gate Park. She felt her heart speed up as she walked down the stairs and saw Natsu standing there. She smiled as he had apparently changed into an outfit she had never seen. He still had his usual scarf but he was wearing a black shirt with buttons and astonishingly they were buttoned all the way up, and he also wore a pair of black sort of dress pants. She giggled at how weird, but still insanely cute he looked.

MiraJane took a deep breath before she made her way over to him and called out, "Hello Natsu."

Natsu smiled and waved and said, "Hey Mira, wow you look beautiful."

MiraJane laughed a little and said, "Thanks Natsu, that's sweet, but I'm just wearing my usual work dress, I'm surprised to see you in some real clothes."

Natsu answered a slight blush on his cheeks, "Oh these I've had em in my closet for a while and I know it's just your usual, but you always look great."

MiraJane got right in front of him and there was an awkward moment of silence as neither was exactly sure what to do. Natsu gave a nervous little chuckle as he said, "I've never been so nervous just to talk to one of my friends before, it's kinda weird."

MiraJane panicked a little at hearing that and she said flustered, "I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to make this weird. I don't know what came over me last night. We can just forget about it and go back to the way we used to be if that's what you want. I'm so sorry!" Then she turned away tears starting to form in her eyes.

MiraJane started to run away, but she felt Natsu's hand grab her wrist and spin her around and pull her into his arms. Natsu squeezed her tightly and then whispered in her ear, "Shh Mira, I didn't say it was a bad weird." He then kissed her forehead and said, "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just very new to this, it's not every day you do THAT with one of your oldest friends."

MiraJane nuzzled tightly into his chest, feeling so happy to be wrapped up in his big and strong arms and immensely relieved that he didn't let her run away. MiraJane said quietly, "I know it's a little strange Natsu, I'm not really sure what we should do either."

Natsu asked, "Do you regret it?"

MiraJane shook her head fiercely and answered, "No not at all, do you?"

Natsu answered, "No, but I still feel bad about Lisanna. It doesn't seem fair to be doing that when she's only been gone for a week."

MiraJane said, "I know Natsu. I do too. But I like to believe that she'd want us to go on with our life, and that she'd be happy that we were here for each other. She loved both of us and she wouldn't want us to wallow in misery forever."

Natsu pulled her into his embrace tightly again and said as he squeezed her, "You're right, it's just hard."

MiraJane said, "I know I've never been so happy and sad all at once, it's crazy."

They held each other like that for a few minutes saying nothing until MiraJane looked up her eyes full of apprehension and doubt as she asked, "What do we do now Natsu? Last night can be a one-time thing if you want."

Natsu couldn't help but feel disappointed as she asked that and he answered, "I don't know Mira. If you want it that way it's ok with me, I just want to be there for you however and whenever you need me. I don't want you to feel any pressure, I'll be here for you always, (he swallowed nervously as he said the next part) the sex isn't important."

He cupped her hand in his cheek and stared deeply into her eyes as he said, "Just tell me what you want Mira, like I said I'll be here for you no matter what."

MiraJane was mesmerized by the warmth and love in his eyes as he stared into hers and she blushed shyly as she said, "Can I tell you the absolute truth Natsu, and you won't think any less of me?"

Natsu answered sweetly, "You can tell me anything."

MiraJane got even redder as she said, "I don't want last night to be the only night we spend together. I want you to hold me and kiss me and love me every night."

She felt nervous as she finished saying that, and looked hopefully up into Natsu's eyes desperately curious to how he would react to her statement. Natsu cracked a smile and then leaned in and she felt her lips tingle in anticipation as his hot breath tickled them the instant before his lips crashed down onto hers. The butterflies that had been flittering around in her stomach felt like they exploded in ecstasy as his tongue invaded her mouth and captured her tongue in a passionate embrace.

The two kissed like that for some time until they eventually came apart, both breathing hard. MiraJane rested her head on his chest a content smile on her face, all of the doubts and fears that had been plaguing her mind the entire day dispelled by that perfect kiss.

Natsu looked down at her and asked, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now Mira?"

MiraJane looked up and smiled wide as she enthusiastically nodded and answered, "Yes it does."

Natsu smiled and said, "All right, that's one giant fish that Happy owes me."

MiraJane stared at him with a puzzled expression plastered on her face and asked, "Why is that?"

Natsu answered with a goofy laugh in his voice, "I bet him that I'd get a girlfriend before he got Carla to go on a date with him. So looks like I won."

MiraJane said, "So we're going to tell everybody?"

Natsu nodded and said, "Why wouldn't we, I want everyone to know that the prettiest girl in Fairy Tail is all mine." Then Natsu kissed her again.

Once they broke apart again Natsu grabbed her hand in his and said, "Let's go eat dinner, I'm starving."

MiraJane nodded and then let him pull her by the hand out of the park. He turned back and gave her the cutest smile and she just felt her heart soar. She was so happy. She was in a state of shock, she just couldn't believe that she was Natsu's girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is going to contain some explicit sexual content, so if you don't like that kind of thing you can skip to the second half. Oh yeah, having unprotected sex is a bad idea so don't get inspired to do anything stupid by my story. (I don't think these disclaimers are necessary but I'll throw them in just in case, also on the off chance you were unaware of this; I don't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

><p>Natsu and MiraJane crashed through his door tongues locked and hands all over each other. They clumsily made their way towards his bed and then Natsu got tripped by it and fell backwards, MiraJane landing right on top of him. She laughed and Natsu pretended to be mad as he angrily attacked her lips for another kiss. They kissed like that for a few seconds and then MiraJane pulled back and asked, "Where's Happy, aren't you worried about him being shocked if he catches us like this?"<p>

Natsu answered, "I didn't know what was going to happen when we met at the park so I asked him to stay at Lucy's. Just in case this happened."

MiraJane pretended to be offended as she answered, "And just what exactly do you think is happening."

Natsu suddenly grabbed MiraJane's ass and spun her over so that her back was on the bed and then took a dominant position between her legs and started to kiss her again. She happily accepted Natsu's tongue into her mouth again and her hands traveled down and landed on Natsu's ass. Natsu pulled back and looked deep into her gigantic ocean blue eyes and asked, "Are you sure about this Mira? Like I said earlier we can slow down and.."

MiraJane said, "Shut up and kiss me Natsu." Then she pulled him down and they locked lips yet again. They continued to kiss and Natsu moved his hands towards the front of MiraJane's dress and started to massage her breasts. Feeling him touch her there she let out a moan of pleasure. MiraJane's hands got to the buttons of Natsu's shirt and she hastily ripped them open and started to run her fingers up and down the taut and muscular chest of Natsu. He shivered at the feel of her touch and his hand pulled down the front of her dress exposing the delicate flesh of her breasts.

Natsu moved his mouth down away from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck until he found her deliciously pink nipple and captured that in his mouth. He pulled both of the straps of her dress down off of her shoulder and then yanked the top of her dress down to her waist baring all of her flesh to his voraciously hungry eyes. MiraJane said, "Just take it all off Natsu."

Natsu obediently pulled the rest of her dress and bra along with it off of her body, leaving the absolutely perfect sight of MiraJane in only tiny little lavender panties on his bed. Natsu looked down in absolute awe for a few moments and MiraJane developed a blush at the smoldering stare he was boring into her with. Natsu said, "Wow Mira, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

MiraJane giggled and said, "I never thought you'd be such a smooth talker in the bedroom Natsu."

Natsu laughed and said, "I'm not talking smooth, I'm just stating the truth."

MiraJane looked up at him kneeling over her on the bed and leaned up and said almost pleadingly, "Well don't just leave me on the bed all alone come down and join me." She then pulled him down on top of her.

They kissed again, and one of Natsu's hand cupped her right breast, while the other one slowly tread down her stomach and then finally slipped inside of her lavender panties. MiraJane's body trembled in anticipation as she felt his fingers make the journey down her body. When they finally snuck inside the waistband of her panties her ass gave a little quake as her pelvis instinctively moved forward; searching for a piece of Natsu to fill her. In what was an agonizingly slow three seconds for MiraJane; Natsu's two fingers found their way inside of her pussy, and he gently started to rub them inside of her.

Natsu looked down at her curiously. He was still very new to sexual intimacy and was wondering if MiraJane was enjoying what he was doing. He watched the most beautifully strange expressions cross her face and her breathing continued to get heavier as he began to move his fingers more aggressively. She panted, "Oh Natsu." And she moved her hand down to grab his wrist and squeezed hard, trying to encourage him to keep it up.

Natsu kept the repetitive motion inside of her going, and he then moved his mouth to her neck and gave her a playful bite. He then moved his mouth back up and gave her another deep and hard kiss. She squeezed his wrist even harder, and used her other free hand to reach out and grab at Natsu's growing erection through the cloth of his pants. Natsu pulled back a little out of shock when he felt her touch him there. MiraJane's eyes which had been closed opened up revealing there perfect blueness, and she looked deep into Natsu's and said, "Please Natsu, you feel so good. I need you, I need all of you. Please take me, make me yours again."

Natsu couldn't believe how incredible MiraJane looked beneath him. Her eyes staring up at him so full of longing and desire were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He moved both of his hands down to the waist of her panties and she gave a shy nod as she slightly lifted her ass. Natsu used this opportunity to slide them down her pale supple legs, giving them teasing kisses all the way down. He finally finished in pulling them all the way off and he tossed them to the side. MiraJane once again pleaded, "Please Natsu, don't make me wait any longer."

Natsu slid his pants down and took his place between her legs, his fully erect cock hovering very close to her very eager entrance. Natsu looked down into her eyes once again and then gently cupped her cheek as he leaned in and captured her lips in another hard and deep passionate kiss. He felt her hands move down his back, and her leg wrap around his, like she was trying to pull him all the way into her. Their lips broke apart and she let out a moan. She brought her mouth to his ear and gave it a kiss and then whispered, "Please Natsu, I need it, I need you."

Natsu couldn't hold back anymore, and he thrust his hips forward slowly entering MiraJane. He felt her warmth envelop him and felt the heat of her breath exhale hard against the skin of his neck. He moved himself inside of her, slowly at first, but as her hips began to move in perfect rhythm with his he began to move much more forcefully. MiraJane moaned, "Yes Natsu, Oh Natsu.."

Natsu moved his mouth over hers and kissed her aggressively again as he really started to build a hard and fast pace in and out of her. She grabbed his ass and squeezed hard, trying to pull him as deep into her as she could. They continued like this for several minutes, MiraJane getting louder and louder as Natsu drove harder and deeper into her. Soon MiraJane let out a scream of pure ecstasy as Natsu's furious pace brought about a devastating orgasm in her. Feeling her body react that way to his movements brought Natsu to a quick finish as he erupted inside of MiraJane. His pace slowed and he eventually pulled out of her and rolled over in the bed.

Natsu turned his body to look over at MiraJane, who was still breathing in heavily. She too turned on her side and smiled at him as their eyes met. She snuggled in close to his chest and wrapped her arm around him and said, "Thank you Natsu." As she rested her head on his chest. He pulled her into a tighter embrace and gave her a kiss on top of her forehead which was exposed as her face was buried in his chest. He then pulled the blanket up over them and closed his eyes, a pleasant contented smile plastered on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu's inhaled the sweet scent of lavender from MiraJane's hair. He opened his eyes with a wide smile on his face as he could feel the warmth of his MiraJane wrapped up in his arms. His vision was still adjusting to the dark, but he noticed as he looked past the sleeping form of MiraJane a hauntingly beautiful and familiar set of gigantic ocean blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with tears that burned a hole right through to Natsu's soul. He managed to disengage from the heartbreakingly sad stare and widened his gaze to see the form of Lisanna sitting in a chair next to the bed, tears falling at a frantic pace. She stared straight and hard into Natsu's eyes and spoke in the most pained voice Natsu had ever heard, a voice that with every syllable felt like a nail getting hammered into the very core of his heart. Lisanna eyes flooded with pain said, "I can't believe you Natsu, how could you. I thought, I thought that I was going to be your wife."<em>

_Natsu flinched as the anguish in her voice ripped through him. Natsu opened his mouth and tried to explain, "Wait Lisanna, how are you here? I thought you were dead?"_

_Lisanna wiped tears from her eyes with her arm as she started to scream back, "So that's it Natsu. You were just waiting for me to be dead again? Waiting till you could use my sister's pain to get her into bed with you?"_

_Natsu felt his heart break as he begged back, "No Lisanna, I really missed you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'd give anything for you to come back to me."_

_Lisanna switched from her angry tone, and collapsed to her knees, her body once again wracked with sorrow. She looked up as the flood of tears overtook her once again and she said through sobs, "I know Mira was always so strong and so perfect and so beautiful. I loved her as a big sister, and I always knew I'd be lucky to ever be half of what she was. But I always thought and hoped that you at least saw more in me Natsu. I always believed that to you I was precious, that I could be the one you loved. Seeing you with Mira like this…." She choked in a gigantic sob. Lisanna then got up and started to run towards the door._

_Natsu screamed out, "Wait Lisanna, please, I do love you, you are special to me, please don't run away from me like this."_

_Lisanna reached the door and turned to look at Natsu as she said, "You don't have to lie to me anymore Natsu, I'm dead. And I'm glad I'm dead, because if I were actually here to see you be with Mira-nee.." She choked in another gigantic sob, then she finished, "Watching you like that with her tonight Natsu, if I weren't dead I killed myself." She opened the door and ran out sobbing._

Natsu's eyes opened and he felt the warmth and wetness of tears on his cheeks. He sat up in bed wiping them away. He quickly glanced over at the door looking for Lisanna. The realization that it was all a dream slowly sank over him, but the agony inside his heart was all too real. He quickly swung out of bed and fixed his clothes as he stormed over to the door and whipped it open, then exited and slammed it shut.

MiraJane's sleep was disrupted as she heard the door slam. She reached out next to her for Natsu and was disappointed by the emptiness she felt that should have been him. She sat up in the bed and looked towards the door, realizing that Natsu must have left. She looked down onto the sheet and saw what looked like the stains of a teardrop where his head would have been. She furrowed her brow in worry as she stared once again at the door, concerned about Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this newest chapter. I'm sorry this update took a long time, but I've recently become addicted to watching K-drama's on hulu. That has sapped a lot of my free time from writing in the past couple of weeks, but I finished watching Secret Garden today, and I don't plan on watching another one anytime soon so hopefully I can get back to writing a little more frequently. By the way if you are a sucker for melodramatic romantic comedies, I highly recommend Secret Garden, and My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox. Both of these shows had me laughing, crying; experiencing the whole spectrum of emotions. They were great. Anyway like I said I hope to be writing more in the next couple of weeks so I'd like to update this story again in about ten or so days. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts, and thanks again for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

MiraJane sat in Natsu's bed staring towards the door in silence for several minutes. Finally a chill went through her body as she realized she was naked, and her personal heater had just run out the door. She stood up and started to look through Natsu's drawers and pile of clothes for a shirt to wear. She giggled to herself as she thought that she found the first negative of being Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend; when you're cold and naked a boyfriend who actually owned a shirt is preferable. Eventually she found a hooded sweatshirt that looked like it had never been worn and she shrugged her shoulders as she put it on. She then slid her panties back on and climbed into bed pulling the covers over herself for additional warmth.

MiraJane once again started staring at the door worrying about Natsu. She briefly considered going after him but decided against it. He might want to be alone, and they were still very new to this intimacy and she didn't want to overstep. She just had to hope and trust that he knew he could come to her no matter what.

MiraJane let out a big sigh as she thought about Natsu. She figured he was still battling with his feelings for Lisanna. A small tear cascaded down her cheek as she thought of her sister. She still really missed her, and the thought of never seeing her again crushed MiraJane every time she contemplated it. However the feelings of guilt she had ever since she first kissed Natsu were waning with every passing second. It didn't really make sense to MiraJane. When she thought about it, being here in Natsu's bed still wrapped in his scent and sweat intellectually seemed wrong. In her heart though, nothing had ever felt more right.

The first time she was dealing with Lisanna's death years ago, it really broke her. She pretty much quit being a wizard and for months afterwards time just dragged, her life became an endless cycle of misery and ennui. This time it was different. It wasn't that she hurt less, or loved her sister any less, all of the pain and sorrow were still there just as strong as before. The difference was that this time Natsu's love and light were in her heart too, helping to guide her through the swamp of despair that was festering there. She could feel happy, could smile, could laugh, and could see a future that was brighter all because of Natsu.

MiraJane didn't feel guilty about accepting Natsu's warmth and love. She truly believed that Lisanna would want her to be happy no matter what. What she did feel was sorry to her sister. Sorry that Lisanna's life was cut short before she could experience the full depth of Natsu's love. MiraJane would do her best to honor her sister by loving the man that she loved with all of her heart.

MiraJane wiped the tears from her own cheeks as she looked up into the night and said simply, "I love you sis, I'm sorry and thank you."

* * *

><p>Natsu dropped to his knees in front of the freshly rebuilt grave he made for Lisanna. With tears in his eyes he pleaded, "That wasn't really you was it Lisanna? That was just a nightmare right?"<p>

Natsu stayed kneeling in silence for several minutes just letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He then spoke again, "Why does this have to be so damn hard? Why did I have to lose you again? Why didn't I listen to you, why couldn't I protect you? Isn't that a man's most important duty to protect the woman he loves?"

A pathetic defeated laugh escaped his lips as the tears just kept pouring as he spoke again, "I never actually told you that did I? I love you Lisanna. Not only could I not protect you I couldn't even be brave enough to ever let you know what you actually meant to me."

Natsu slammed his fists into the ground and lowered his head into the dirt, ashamed to look at the grave. His words continued to pour out in a series of devastated sobs, "You were my future Lisanna. When I dreamed of my life as a boy you were always the biggest part of it. Happy's mother, my wife."

Natsu looked up again and said, "Then you were taken from me, and my dreams were all gone. But then as if it were a gift from Heaven they gave you back to me. And what did I do, I blew it. I swore if I ever got you back I wouldn't waste a second, and then these last months I was too afraid. I thought we'd have more time, I thought you would always be there. It tears me apart thinking that you might of even had a second of doubt about how much I needed you, about how much I loved you."

Natsu looked at the grave, thinking about MiraJane and what had transpired over the past few nights. He spoke on in the same defeated voice, "And now here I am, in front of you. Me, Natsu, the man who failed and betrayed you throughout your whole life, doing the same to you even after your life is over."

Natsu swallowed hard, preparing to confess his newest treachery against his first love. He spoke, "It's MiraJane, Lisanna. I don't know what happened or how, but I love her and I need her."

Natsu continued his voice changing to a pleading tone, "It's not like she's replacing you Lisanna, you will always be the first girl I loved. I feel so terrible. It's so soon and it's your sister, I hate myself, but I'm too weak. I can't give it up. My heart, it's just so damn destroyed. I fucked up really bad Lisanna and you were the one who had to pay for it. I was losing myself to hate and anger, and she saved me. She pulled me away from the edge, made me believe that I could feel love again."

Natsu's pleading increased, "I know I can't make it up to you, hate me if you want, but I swear I won't make the same mistakes. I'll love your sister and protect her no matter what. I'm so sorry Lisanna. I could live a million lives and not make up for my failure towards you, all I can do now is to make sure not do the same to MiraJane."

Natsu slumped down defeated, his body dried out of tears. He then noticed a sound behind him and the familiar scent of Erza Scarlet. He turned and saw the red haired knight step out from behind the trees.

Erza gave him a sad concerned look and said, "I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't really mean to overhear, I just wanted to talk to you and on my way to your house I saw you storm out of it so I followed you."

Natsu just gave a laugh and said, "So you heard everything huh?"

Erza gave a slightly embarrassed nod and Natsu looked down and said, "I'm pathetic aren't I?"

Erza walked over to him and sat next to him and said, "You know Natsu, you're like my brother, you don't need to feel any shame in front of me. I won't judge you or betray you, I'll never tell anyone about this." She then put her arm around him and pulled him closer to her.

Natsu said, "Thanks Erza, in a way I feel a little better having said all that."

Erza nodded and answered, "You can't keep everything bottled up inside. I know you blame yourself, and nothing I say will change that. But I am willing to help you in any way you need."

Natsu answered, "Thanks Erza, how bout we just sit here for a few minutes."

The two sat in silence for about ten minutes, Erza looking at Lisanna's grave and then looking at Natsu who had his head slumped and staring at the dirt with a dead pan look in his eyes.

Erza finally broke the silence with a question, "So MiraJane eh?"

Natsu looked up into her eyes and asked trepidation shaking his voice, "It's awful isn't it?"

Erza gave a comforting smile and said, "We can't control our hearts Natsu, they have a way of doing what they want every time."

Natsu just looked down. Erza continued, "Does she know you feel this way?"

Natsu blushed and answered sheepishly, "Well we've sort of (his voice got ridiculously low as he said the next part.) been doing it the past few nights."

Erza jaw dropped in shock as she said, "You and Mira have been?"

Natsu nodded his head shamefully, "I know, I hate myself, but she makes me feel like life is worth living again."

Erza still look dumbfounded as Natsu continued, "It just happened we were hugging, and then kissing and next thing you know…"

Erza slammed her hand covering Natsu's mouth and said, "I don't want to hear anymore. So have you told her all that stuff Natsu about loving her and needing her?

Natsu scratched his head and said, "Well I'm not exactly sure, most of the time we've been.."

Erza smacked him on the back of his head and asked, "Was she in your house tonight Natsu when you ran out?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Erza started to feel the heat rise in her body as anger towards her clueless guild mate was building up, "Well then what the hell are you doing here talking to a piece of stone Natsu? Think about Mira, think about how you are feeling and then think about her. All these issues you are having Natsu, MiraJane has got to be dealing with the same emotions. MiraJane has never once been interested in a guy and here she is giving herself to you to help you deal with your pain. Do you know how much you must mean to her you idiot? How can you leave her alone in your bed like this? I swear Natsu it is taking all of my resolve to not pummel you senseless right now. You promised Lisanna you would do your best to protect and take care of her sister well that doesn't just mean saving her from enemies. It means sharing yourself completely with her. If you really want to love and cherish MiraJane go to her now, tell her everything. How guilty you feel, how sorry you feel towards Lisanna, how much Mira makes you feel alive again. Don't leave anything out. She needs you Natsu, probably even more than you need her, if you.."

Natsu stood up in front of Erza and cut her off saying, "You are a 100% right Erza, thanks you helped me a lot."

Natsu then ran off but turned around a second later and said, "Oh yea Erza what did you want to talk to me about?"

Erza answered, "Don't worry about it Natsu, I'll find you tomorrow. Don't screw things up with MiraJane, if you hurt her I'll make sure you never have the chance to blow it with another girl again."

Natsu smiled and said as he gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry Erza I've got a plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about my disappearing act but this story is absolutely not abandoned. Looking at the situation between MiraJane and Natsu (falling for your siblings significant other after they die) I think there are two main ways to address the situation. Now I understand that every person is different and things as complex as grief and love can obviously never be as simple as one or the other but I'm still trying to explore the dichotomy between the two in this story. MiraJane is taking the more positive she loved both of us so she would be happy we're here for each other approach. Whereas Natsu is struggling with the more negative feelings of betrayal that could naturally appear. That theme will continue throughout the rest of the story. Thanks for reading, and while I decided to stop promising specific update schedules I will be pissed at myself if the next chapter is not up in the near future. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts whether you are one of my old readers or if you just found this story. Feel free to leave a review whether it's glowing or flaming or neutral, I appreciate all kinds (Though obviously glowing just a tad more) and thanks again for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu stood outside the door to his little cottage; taking a moment to prepare himself. He thought about everything Erza had said to him, and he knew she was right; however he was still nervous about talking about all of this with MiraJane. He wanted to be strong for her, and he wanted her to always be able to lean on him. Natsu was worried that by letting his doubts be known to MiraJane she might worry and cause her more stress, not to mention she might hold back from leaning too hard on him for fear of overburdening him.

While all of these reasons to hold back existed, Natsu knew that he always held back from Lisanna. In his relationship with Lisanna he always played it safe and comfortable, never opening up, keeping her at an arms-length. The reasons to hold back from Lisanna were different, but the motivation behind them was the same; fear.

Natsu had never been afraid of anything in his life. He would willingly walk into the face of a million enemies with death an absolute certainty without batting an eye. For some reason though talking and sharing how he truly feels with white haired blue eyed beauties made him waver; but no more. Tonight he would give in and trust in himself, and more importantly trust in MiraJane. There was no way he would repeat the same mistakes twice, he lost his chance with Lisanna, now all he could do was make the most of his second chance with MiraJane.

Natsu opened the door and walked into his house. He saw MiraJane sit up in bed and turn towards the door. She asked, "Is everything Ok Natsu?"

Natsu strode over to the bed and sat next to her grabbing her hand with one of his as the other one cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. When they broke apart he saw MiraJane's face flush and showing a beautiful smile as she said, "I missed you too."

Natsu held her cheek still as he said in a very serious tone, "Mira, I want to tell you some stuff. I haven't been totally honest with you."

MiraJane's smile turned to a look of concern as she recognized the down trodden face he sported and the tone of his voice, she said meekly, "Ok Natsu, you can tell me anything."

Natsu looked down and swallowed hard as he said, "I had a dream tonight, a dream about Lisanna."

MiraJane looked at him eyes full of sadness as she lowered her head starting to understand the pain that seemed to be etched on his face. Natsu continued, "She cried and said that I betrayed her, and that she was happy she was dead because us being together would've killed her."

MiraJane gasped in horror and felt a small pang in her heart as those thoughts were also somewhere in the back of her mind. Natsu continued, "The things she said, I can't help but admit I've thought them at times too."

MiraJane looked hurt and with tears starting to form said, "What are you saying Natsu? Are you saying.."

Natsu cut her off by pulling her all the way into her arms and whispering as he kissed the top of her head, "Shh Mira, just let me finish."

MiraJane looked up confused and scared, Natsu wiped the small tears off of her cheek and continued, "Mira, after the dream I went to Lisanna's grave. I cried and cursed and yelled, confused and hurt by everything. Then Erza found me and we talked, she made me realize some things."

MiraJane continued to stare up at Natsu still very nervous about what the dragonslayer was talking about. Natsu continued on, "MiraJane, I really feel like I failed your sister."

MiraJane shook her head strongly disagreeing saying, "Natsu you didn't.."

Natsu put his finger up to her mouth to silence her and said, "I told you to let me finish Mira. No matter what you or I say or do I'm going to have these feelings. They are there."

Natsu started to cry a little as he continued, "I loved Lisanna. I never told her that, we were never together the way I always wanted to be. It will always be my most painful regret. The first woman I loved died and I will always blame myself."

MiraJane was still crying and shaking her head as she squeezed Natsu trying to comfort him. Natsu accepted the hug and paused for a few moments. He then separated from her and with a fierce intensity started speaking again, "That is why now Mira I've come to a decision."

MiraJane shook her head and said, "No Natsu, don't do this."

Natsu gave her a hard passionate kiss as she said that. When they broke away from each others lips MiraJane stared up with a face full of confusion and apprehension. Natsu said, "I decided to never screw up like that again Mira. There is a new girl I love, and I promised to her sister that I would never hold back, that I would never let her doubt what she means to me. I would spend the rest of my life loving her and cherishing her. MiraJane I love you. I swear that I will protect you and love you for as long as you let me."

MiraJane smiled a bright smile and gave Natsu another deep kiss, as she pulled back she screamed, "Yes of course Natsu, I love you too." The two hugged tightly appreciating the warmth they shared.

Natsu pulled back and stared deeply into MiraJane's eyes as he said, "I'm new to this boyfriend thing, so I might screw up from time to time, but no matter what I love you."

MiraJane laughed at him and said, "Don't worry I'll always forgive you, you are just too damn cute." She then tackled him and started kissing him aggressively, her strong desire for him overwhelming her for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>The Fairy Killer stood silently staring at the pictures that were glued to a large board on his wall. Each picture was of a member of the guild that he hated. He had a perverse smile on his face as stared at the picture of Lisanna Strauss that had a red X over it. Time had passed and the thrill from his successful hunt was waning with it. He turned as he heard the door open behind him. He saw one of his underlings come in and stare at him with a look of fear.<p>

The Fairy Killer looked at him intently as he asked, "Is your work done?"

The man said softly, "Yes sir. I laid out a series of false clues that should have Titania chasing them for several days at least."

The Fairy Killer nodded his head saying, "Good, Good, and the other matter?"

He nodded, "Yes, I sent the phony job request with a gold celestial gate key as the only reward to Fairy Tail. It should be up on their board within the day."

The Fairy Killer smiled as he said, "Very good, you may leave now." He then turned back to the board and walked towards it. He stopped directly in front of the picture of Lucy Heartfilia and leaned in giving it a very quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Natsu and MiraJane stood outside the door to her house. They had held hands the entire walk over and now they turned and looked at one another. MiraJane said, "You know he's probably going to get pretty mad. Elfman has a little bit of a temper issue."<p>

Natsu laughed and answered, "I know I've dealt with it before. But it is important to me since he is the only family you have now that we talk to him together and before we tell the rest of the guild."

MiraJane smiled happily appreciative of Natsu and leaned in close to him. She looked up and said, "That's fine just let me do the talking, he can't say no to me."

Natsu shook his head, "No Mira. When we get in there I don't want you to say a word, I'm going to tell Elfman about us and how I feel man to man. He won't respect me otherwise."

MiraJane looked skeptical and said, "He's probably going to try and beat the crap out of you and I really don't want to see you guys fight tonight."

Natsu answered, "Don't worry I'll handle it. I want you to promise me that you won't say a word, or get in our way. I want you to promise me that you'll let me deal with it no matter how mad he gets."

MiraJane just looked on not really giving him an answer. There was no way she would stand by and watch her boyfriend and brother beat the crap out of each other due to both of their stupidity and stubbornness. Natsu put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to give her a soft loving kiss and then as he pulled away he whispered, "Please Mira trust me. Promise me you'll let me handle it."

MiraJane couldn't deny Natsu when he looked at her with so much warmth and devotion so she begrudgingly nodded and said, "Fine Natsu I promise. But I swear if you guys get in a big fight and mess up my house."

Natsu gave her another kiss and with a goofy grin said, "Trust me."

Then he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The couple stepped tentatively through the door and saw Elfman on the couch who snapped up when they entered. He said, "Mira where have you been? And Natsu? What are you doing here?"

Elfman's eyes then looked down and saw the two of them holding hands and he made a puzzled expression and then lifted his head again to meet Natsu's determined stare. He said anger rising in his voice, "What the hell is going on here Natsu, what kind of a manly activity is this?"

Natsu said, "I'm sorry to have worried you Elfman, Mira was with me all night."

Elfman looked over to his sister who had suddenly broke out in a massive blush as Natsu said that and he then screamed, "What do you mean WITH you?"

Natsu answered, "We went out on a date and then she came to my house and we.."

Elfman had transformed his fist into some sort of monsters and punched Natsu right across the face before he could finish.

Natsu fell back a little but quickly stood up straight again staring at Elfman whilst never letting go of MiraJane's hand.

Elfman raised his fist again and screamed at Natsu, "What kind of man does something like that, takes advantage of a girl who is crying over her sister's death."

MiraJane was about to speak up in defense of Natsu but he turned and gave her a look that said he would handle it.

Elfman continued screaming his fist shaking raised over Natsu's head, "And what about you Natsu. I thought you were a true man. But now, you, you, you bastard. You let my youngest sister die, and now since she's not around to satisfy you, you move on to the next one. I can't believe you Natsu, what kind of man are you?"

Natsu stared straight ahead fiercely into Elfman's eyes and said, "Hit me if you want Elfman. Everything you've said I thought about myself."

The anger in Elfman's face was becoming mixed with confusion as Natsu continued, "I'm sorry Elfman. I never satisfied myself with Lisanna. I fucked up and failed so miserably with her that I feel the pain of that in my heart every moment. I loved Lisanna. Here I am telling you that when I never even once told her."

Tears were slowly sliding down Natsu's cheek as he continued, "I will miss her until the day I die. But through all the pain and tears Mira and I found each other. We found that together we could see some light and some hope where there only used to be darkness."

Elfman lowered his arm and let the takeover magic disappear as he continued to stare at Natsu who kept on speaking, "I come here now as a man Elfman. A man who loved your younger sister and failed to protect her. A man who has no excuse for that and can only ask that you forgive him. A man who is even more bold than that because he has an even greater request than that forgiveness."

Natsu walked right up to Elfman and said, "I know I let you down, and I let Mira down and I let Lisanna down. You've known me for so many years now Elfman, you must know how much that tears me up inside. Look at me, look at the fire in my eyes, look at the manliness behind my stare. Trust me that I would die a million times before I let someone harm MiraJane."

Elfman met Natsu's stare impressed by the seriousness Natsu was showing as he spoke on, "I love MiraJane. Not as a friend, not as a guild mate, but as the woman that I want to be mine forever. I know this is a lot to ask, but I swear if you give me this chance I will spend the rest of my life protecting her and loving her like no other man could. Let me be the man who will cherish her forever."

Elfman was stunned by what happened and fell back on the couch speechless. Eventually he asked, "You really love her like that?"

Natsu nodded. Elfman then said, "And you swear you won't let her get hurt."

Natsu answered defiantly, "I swear."

Elfman then said, "You are a true man Natsu, I believe in you, as long as she accepts you I will."

Natsu then turned to MiraJane and got down on one knee taking her hand in one of his as the other one grabbed the scarf around his neck. He looked up at MiraJane and said, "This scarf is all that I have from my father, and it has been my most precious treasure since the day he disappeared."

Natsu then tore off one of the strands from the end of it. MiraJane gasped a little as he had always been so protective of Igneel's scarf. Natsu took the strand he ripped off and held it up to her saying, "But now I realize there is something that means so much more to me. I love you MiraJane, I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile, making you laugh and waking up with you in my arms."

Natsu showed the scarf and then said, "This represents my father's love for me, and I want you to wear this (indicating the torn piece of scarf) as a symbol of my love for you. MiraJane will you marry me?"

Elfman looked stunned and MiraJane let out a squeal of delight as she answered enthusiastically, "Yes of course I will Natsu."

Natsu then quickly tied the scarf strand in a knot around her ring finger and was immediately tackled and showered with kisses by his new fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy Shit Marriage. Man that is sudden. I hope you guys enjoyed. I know they've only been together for like two days, but Natsu was never known for his cautious and thoughtful approach to things. I'm not sure when I'll update again, I am still having an internal debate about how dark to go with the Fairy Killer stuff. Anyway thanks for reading, and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts so any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry to say I'm one of those insecure and vain writers who is addicted to my number of reviews. I especially want them for this story as it's falling far behind my Gruvia story in reviews.<strong>


End file.
